Hosteen Blackwood
Lord Hosteen Blackwood is the current Lord of Raventree Hall and head of House Blackwood. He has served for the past five-and-fifty years since his father's passing following the Bloodraven Rebellion. Appearance Appearance History Youth history Bloodraven Rebellion During the Bloodraven Rebellion, Hosteen's father, Lord Robin Blackwood kept his allegiances quiet for he did not want to suffer the wrath of Bittersteel. Though he was called upon by Lord Tully to assist in pushing Bittersteel out of the Riverlands and reclaiming their seat as Lord of the Trident, Robin opted instead to send a small token force to assist Lord Tully. Though Blackwood banners were present at Harrenhal, it was only that of a hundred men at most. Instead of pledging his troops to Tully, Robin Blackwood focused all of his men at the Teats. With House Bracken busy fighting elsewhere, House Blackwood, with Hosteen leading the charge, once again gained control of the Teats, Battle Valley, and Blackbuckle. When Hosteen and his father returned to Raventree Hall, they found Benjicot Blackwood sitting in the weirwood chair that all Blackwood lords rule from. Furious, Robin threw down his glove in front of Benjicot and demanded a duel. The winner would rule as Lord of Raventree Hall. Benjicot refused, claiming the keep was his by birthright and that just because he absconded after the Blackfyre Rebellion with Bloodraven did not mean he gave up his claim. Following the refusal, Benjicot ordered Robin and Hosteen removed from the hall and placed in a tower separate from the keep. That night, Hosteen and Meryn Blanetree, a friend of Hosteen's, snuck into the keep through a hidden entrance located behind the godswood. While inside, Hosteen distracted the guards of Benjicot and Meryn infiltrated the solar. Inside, Meryn stuck a dagger into the neck of Benjicot. Though a mortal wound, Benjicot awoke in a rage. Before collapsing, Benjicot smashed Meryn's head on the stone wall, rendering him lame. With Benjicot dead, Hosteen's father Robin was able to return and reclaim the weirwood chair once more. Robin Blackwood passed away within the next year, seating Hosteen as Lord of Raventree Hall at just five-and-ten. War of the Wicked Prior to the beginning of the War of the Wicked, Lord Hosteen Blackwood attended the Great Council. He often remarks to this day about how unbelievably beautiful Daena Blackfyre was; so beautiful, even his new wife, Laera Blanetree, had been caught staring at one point. Lord Hosteen made his support for the son of Aerys I Blackfyre known, though he was only one of few to support the boy as many did not want years of regency. However, he was the heir by the laws of Gods and Men. The moment he saw the Targaryen boy dragged in front of the other lords, he knew exactly what was going to happen. When he saw the dastardly look upon Bittersteel's face, he knew exactly what was about to happen. Anger flowed through his veins. The stories his father told him of the Targaryen's and their relations to them were still vividly in his memory, as was his uncle's actions; absconding with the Bloodraven, Brynden Rivers, ironically the half-brother of Bittersteel. He was torn on how to feel. Once young Aerys Targaryen was slain, Hosteen was amongst the lords voicing their discontent and he was far from quiet about it. With his wife tugging at his sleeve, Hosteen left the next hour, moving with haste back to Raventree Hall. When the raven arrived from Harrenhal demanding Hosteen raise his men, he took the letter and ripped it into shreds, throwing the pieces into his privy. Throughout the war, Hosteen remained tucked away behind the walls of Raventree Hall, allowing none entrance. Though he had token forces protecting the Teats, Blackbuckle, and Battle Valley, the remainder of his men stayed inside the walls, fending off all who attempted to besiege the keep. At the end of the war, he initially refused to kneel to Baelor Bittersteel. His wife, however, convinced him otherwise. She reminded him what his father's father did to keep the family name unsullied and to protect his legacy. Heeding her advice, he reluctantly made his way towards Harrenhal and was the final Riverlord to kneel before Baelor. Five-and-Forty Years Between lore for the 45 years between WoTW and DD and how he got maimed, and married to Lysa Reed. Durran's Defiance Five-and-forty years following the War of the Wicked, Durran's Defiance kicked off, marking the first major war on Westerosi soil in decades. The then heir of Raventree Hall, Yoren Blackwood, led a group of men to Riverrun to greet Prince Aemond Blackfyre after his refusal at Harrenhal. Lord Hosteen Blackwood remained in Raventree Hall where he oversaw preparations for the upcoming war, and because his injury would not allow him to leave. Hosteen sent out his second son, Brynden Blackwood, with the majority of his forces to The Teats once it became known House Bracken sided with Baelor Bittersteel. They soon found themselves surrounded by allied soldiers as it became clear Bittersteel was sending most of his forces there as well. Skirmishes and battles occur over the next few moons, embroiling The Teats, Blackbuckle, and Battle Valley once more in a conflict between Houses Blackwood and Bracken and ultimately the Riverlands as a whole. Battle of Fairmarket At the Battle of Fairmarket, Yoren Blackwood, Brynden Blackwood, and Hoster Blackwood, the third son of Hosteen Blackwood, joined Prince Aemond in preparing the market town for the upcoming battle. Hoster was tasked with staying in the city with a few other brave Lords and Knights to draw in Lord Piper and ignite the pitch that lined the city moats. Yoren and Brynden joined the cavalry charge that broke the Northern portion of Bittersteels army. Brynden's Blight Following the Battle of Fairmarket, Brynden is charged by Yoren to go to the Twins and convince Lord Frey to join the fray. Since his wife was the daughter of the Lord, Brynden brought her and had Sarra speak with Lord Frey and tell him of the wavering support for Lord Bittersteel and how his army was broken by the valiant Aemond Blackfyre. After Lord Frey conceded and declared for Aemond, he requested Brynden and Sarra stay for a week to celebrate the pending destruction Bittersteel was going to face at their combined hands. However, at the end of that week, Brynden fell ill, causing him to delay his departure by another week. That, however, would be a grave mistake. The next week the day before he would leave, the forces of House Stark arrive along with Lord Stark, Brynden's father's cousin. Though Brynden had recovered, he could not leave with Lord Stark at the Crossing. That very week, the forces of Lord Arryn put the Crossing to siege and captured the East tower. In the West tower, Brynden and Sarra stay in a room on the other side of the bridge, but the noises of war keep them restless throughout the nights. The Battle of Hag's Mire Meanwhile, in the South, Hoster is sent by Yoren back to Raventree Hall after learning of the Ironborn attacking Seagard. If the Ironborn were involved, nothing would be left in their way should they be victorious. Knowing his family would be safe, especially in the hands of a competent fighter as Hoster, Yoren rode confidently north to Seagard with Aemond and Aurion. However, they met the Ironborn before they could reach the coastal keep of House Mallister. When the scouts returned with information that the Ironborn would be upon them within the day, Aemond devised a plan. WhenGreyjoy and Harlaw descend upon the town of Hag’s Mire, hoping to camp out there before engaging Aemond’s army, they discovered Aemond sitting in the town square, idly playing with his sword. The Ironborn could not believe their luck. Their quarry had given itself to them without a fight. They arrogantly approached and demanded his immediate surrender. After a short, cheeky exchange, Aemond merely grinned and blew the horn at his side. All around him, his soldiers, including Yoren, who had disguised themselves as villagers leapt forward and quickly slew the surprised Ironborn. The battle was swift and deadly, ending with Aemond claiming the sword of House Harlaw, Nightfall. For his heroics and actions that practically saved the Riverlands of another Ironborn invasion, Prince Aemond knighted Yoren on the spot with Nightfall. The Battle of Harrenhal With Brynden and Sarra home from the Twins, and Hoster returning to the field of battle with Yoren, the banner of House Blackwood could be plainly seen from outside Harrenhal. Knowing all was but won, Hosteen diverted all of House Blackwood's troops to Harrenhal, leaving the Teats, Blackbuckle, and Battle Valley undefended. The ensuing battle at Harrenhal was one for the singers; the clash between Aemond and Maelys was a dance in which Yoren and Hoster had never seen, and would never see again in their lifetime. Though Maelys was mad, his skill with the sword was almost unmatched. Almost. Aemond was able to beat the Mad King back, but not without sustaining injuries. The Siege of Harrenhal The siege lasted no more than a week as the bastard of Lord Baelor and his band of knights slew both Lord Baelor and the Mad King. Though a dishonorable move, it saved the lives of many, and the coin of more. Aftermath Following the siege, Blackwood troops returned back to Blackwood lands to find the Teats, Blackbuckle, and Battle Valley flying the banners of House Bracken, and Bracken men occupying the lands. Furious, Hosteen himself brings the dispute straight to Rhaegar Rivers, claiming they won it by rights of conquest, and it had been theirs since the Bloodraven Rebellion. Though Hosteen 'knelt', Rhaegar did not give in, and allowed Bracken to keep the lands, placing another nail in the coffin of Hosteen Blackwood. Loss of a Wife and Heir In the months following the Defiance, his eldest son Yoren Blackwood was called to King's Landing to be placed on the Kingsguard at the request of the Lord Regent Prince Aemond Blackfyre; yet another nail in the coffin of Hosteen Blackwood. With Yoren taking the white, Brynden Blackwood is named heir to Raventree Hall, though with great reluctance. This cements Hosteen's disdain towards House Blackfyre, and leads to him locking himself in his keep with his wife. That next week, his wife falls ill and passes away suddenly. Though sixty years old, his wife's passing was unexpected. Ever since then, Hosteen Blackwood never stepped foot outside Raventree Hall. Duel of the Dragons Though no Blackwood troops partook in the war, Yoren Blackwood fought in the trial-by-seven that ended the war. Upon receiving word of his son's death, it is said that Hosteen let out a bellowing roar. Only one word was intertwined in the thundering cry; "Aemond!" Recent Events Hosteen refuses the call to attend the King's coronation, name day, and wedding festivities. His son and heir, Brynden, attends with his wife and children much to his father's chagrin. Timeline of Events * 205 AC: 'Born to Robin Blackwood and Willa Butterwell. * '''224 AC: '''Partakes in the Bloodraven Rebellion, ending with the death of his uncle. * '''225 AC: '''Becomes Lord of Raventree Hall after his father's death. Marries Laera Blanetree. Partakes in the War of the Wicked. * '''230 AC: 'Yoren Blackwood is born. * '236 AC: '''Laera Blanetree passes away due to birthing complications. * '''237 AC: '''Marries Lysa Reed. * '''238 AC: 'Denna Blackwood born. * '248 AC: 'Brynden Blackwood born. * '250 AC: 'Hoster Blackwood born. * '264 AC: 'Stevron Blackwood and Aryelle Blackwood born, twins. * '''270 AC: '''Participates in Durran's Defiance. * '''271 AC: Yoren is named to the Kingsguard, and he accepts much to Hosteen's chagrin. * 276 AC: Yoren perishes in the Duel of the Dragons. * '''280 AC: '''Refuses the invite to King's Landing for Daemon III Blackfyre's festivities. Brynden goes in his stead. Family & Household Immediate Family * Hosteen Blackwood * (m.) Laera Blanetree (205 to 236 AC) ** Yoren Blackwood (230 AC to 276 AC) ** Maysie Blackwood (stillborn, 236 AC) * (m.) Lysa Reed (222 AC to 270 AC) ** Denna Blackwood (b. 238 AC) ** (m.) ** Brynden Blackwood (b. 248 AC) ** Hoster Blackwood (b. 250 AC) ** Stevron Blackwood (b. 264 AC) ** Aryelle Blackwood (b. 264 AC) Household Category:Riverlander Category:House Blackwood